The present invention relates to a crystal ball ornament, and more particularly to the water sealing structure of the crystal ball for the crystal ball ornament.
There is known a crystal ball ornament which is comprised of a crystal ball and a holder base. The holder base comprises a receptacle, and a design raised from the receptacle. The crystal ball is mounted in the receptacle on the holder base. The crystal ball is comprised of a transparent, spherical water container which holds a liquid, and a rubber stopper fastened to the neck of the spherical water container by a glue to seal the liquid. When light is projected onto the crystal ball, it is refracted by the liquid in the crystal ball in different directions, Further, when viewing an object put behind the crystal ball, the image of the object is magnified by the crystal ball. However, because the spherical water container and the rubber stopper have different coefficient of heat expansion, a gap tends to occur between the neck of the spherical water container and the rubber stopper when the ambient temperature changes significantly, thereby causing a water leakage.